Como flechas en el corazón
by TwoShamans
Summary: [EdXRoy] Deben proteger a la familia de K.Bradley. Claro que en una misión, muchas cosas pueden suceder. Hay lucha, hay amor, hay shonenai...¿te lo vas a perder? Sólo dos capítulos. Entre T y M pero tuve que poner K.
1. Primera Misión: El calor de Roy

_Holaaaaa__, aquí traigo un nuevo fanfiction En un principio iba a ser un capítulo, pero como me quedó más largo de lo que pensaba, pues ale, son **dos capítulos**. Espero que eso signifique el doble de reviews, que me haría muy feliz XD._

_A ver, aunque no lo parezca esto va a ser un **SHONEN-AI**, ligeramente subidito de todo pero sin llegar a yaoi. Y bueno,¿ qué significa eso por si hay algún despistado por aquí? Vamos, si piensas seguro que lo sacas: shonen es chico, ai es amor…Y no, no es que los chicos que aparecen sean un amor (que vale, también), sino que hay **relaciones homosexuales**. Así que si estas cosas no te gustan, no te lo recomiendo. Claro que si te dan igual, **NO es de lo único que va el fic**, aunque al principio tenía que serlo…Bueno, al caso, payaso. Quedáis todos avisados, y encima lo he puesto en negrita y subrayado, eh, eh. Luego no quiero reclamaciones._

_Y ahora a mis tonterías…_

_Amo a estos dos, en serio xD. O sea, Roy Irresistible, EdwardIrresistible, Irresistible más irresistible pareja genial. Leer tanto yaoi últimamente ha pervertido mi mente, jiajia._

_A lo que iba. Sobre llamar "Generalísimo"al Fuher…Al principio lo llamaba Fuher, pero como en el manga en español le han puesto Generalísimo, pues así no queda tan raro en medio de "todo en castellano". Si hay alguna cosa que veáis que no tengan que ver con la serie, perdonadme, por mucho que me guste mi memoria es un desastre, así que dadle imaginación a los errores. Y si los sucesos no tienen credibilidad, un poco más de lo mismo. _

_Mención a dos muertes que seguramente todos sabréis, no sé cómo advertir sin soltar el spoiler así que si sabéis de quiénes hablo, por dios si las habéis visto/leído tenéis que saberlo, podéis continuar. _

_No sé si me olvido algún comentario más…_

_Ah, el segundo capítulo ya está escrito. Quizá lo retoque, pero básicamente está todo (y ahí se concentra la gran dosis de shonen ai, sí). Eso significa que si ponéis reviews lo podré subir antes de que si no hay, porque claro me entrará la depresión y entonces habrá que esperar a que se me pase XD._

**_Disclaimer_**_: Como ya sabéis, NADA de FMA me pertenece. Sólo lo he tomado prestado un momento, no cobro nada más que reviews por estas historias y espero no acabar en la cárcel por ello ¬¬"._

_Que disfrutéis, salu222 y hela2222 _

**_Como flechas en el corazón_**

**Primera misión: El calor de Roy**

-No quiero eso.-gruñó, arqueando una ceja.

-No seas estúpido, maldito enano.

-¿¿Qué puede saber a qui…??

-Que sí, que sí-lo interrumpió, frenándolo con la mano para que no se le lanzara encima y le golpeara hasta quedarse a gusto. Podía ser bajito, pero desde luego tenía una gran fuerza-, puedes quejarte todo lo que desees, pero son órdenes directas del Generalísimo, nadie externo al ejército puede ir a esta misión. Sólo los perros. Y que yo sepa, tu hermano NO pertenece a él, no mueve la cola de manera servicial.- al escuchar sus palabras, Edward fue rebajando su furia. Cuando el Coronel negó, decidió que era hora de ser liberado.

-Se lo diré a Al.

-Serán varios días, podría ir a vuestro pueblo natal mientras.-sonrió. Claro, siempre sonreía, sin embargo jamás de manera sincera. Aquello hastiaba de verdad al joven¿cómo podía existir alguien tan ególatra e irritante?

El rubio no respondió, simplemente le dio la espalda y se encaminó fuera del cuartel, donde Alphonse esperaba jugando con unos niños en la calla a los que parecía gustarle su armadura. Cuando vio a su hermano mayor, corrió hasta él para preguntarle sobre qué había hablado con su superior.

Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, sintiendo el tacto del reloj que lo identificaba como Alquimista Nacional. Lo aferró con fuerza en su mano. Era por devolverle el cuerpo a Al, lo abandonaba allí para regresarle lo que perdió por culpa de su impertinencia.

-Al parecer la familia del Generalísimo se va de vacaciones, y claro se necesitan guardaespaldas para protegerlos. Han ordenado a ese imbécil que escoja un grupo de hombres fieles para evitar cualquier altercado durante las dos semanas de descanso. Sólo gente del ejército, Al. Lo siento, esta vez debo ir solo.

-…Está bien.-musitó después de unos segundos la armadura. Su voz sonó triste.

-¡Al, lo lamento, yo…!

-Está bien, está bien dije, hermano.

-Puedes ir a Rizembull. Él pagará el viaje.-al menos iba a vengarse con aquello.

-Sí, pediré a Tía Pinako y Winry que me limpien un poco. Hay sitios donde yo solo no puedo llegar.

-¿Y por qué no me pides ayuda?

-…Es que tu tampoco llegas. O puedes caerte dentro, hermano.

-…Al…-apretó el puño con furia y golpeó al aludido en broma, liberando así algunas tensiones.

Se encontraba mirando por la ventana del tren. Era la primera vez que no viaja junto a Alphonse y se sentía extraño que se hubiesen despedido en la estación. Tuvo que cambiar de posición, ya que se le dormía la mano de tener la cabeza apoyada en esta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su superior y le sacó la mano, estirándose en el asiento con las rodillas dobladas para no molestar a la rubia que se sentaba junto a él.

-¿Vas a dormir?-preguntó Hawkeye.

-¿Le molesto?

-No, ven, puedes poner las piernas encima.-ofreció, y sin darle tiempo a responder se las agarró y las puso sobre su regazo.

-Déjalo¿no ves que ocupa poquito?- Edward, dándole la espalda, le hizo un corte de mangas a Mustang y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a desplazar su mente a un tranquilo y bello sueño.

Llegaron dos horas después a su destino. La familia del Generalísimo que iba de vacaciones resultó ser su hermana, el marido de esta y los hijos. Dos personas grandes como mastodontes ya protegían sus espaldas, lo que llevó al adolescente a preguntarse qué necesidad había de pedir más gente¿quién podía atreverse a meterse con esos dos tipos?

El Coronel pasó por su lado para ir a saludar a la familia, después de enseñar su identificación a los mastodontes. Para la misión decidieron vestir de forma casual y hacer ver que eran simplemente un grupo de amigos que conocían y que coincidían en el lugar, para lograr así despistar a posibles enemigos. También por eso escogieron a su división para acudir a la misión: poca gente los reconocería por aquella gente, si no nadie. Roy llevaba una camisa de manga corta y unos pantalones tejanos, más unas gafas de sol que echaban hacia atrás su cabello como si de una diadema se tratara: iba vestido de manera sencilla, pero Edward notó que aún así fémina que lo veía, fémina que caía rendida a sus pies. Menos Riza Hawkeye, por supuesto, aunque tenía efecto parecido sobre los hombres: vestido de tirantes color rojo claro que se ajustaba a sus curvas y sandalias que dejaban unos pies bien cuidados. El largo cabello recogido en una coleta. Estaba hermosa y encendía a muchos individuos.

Edward se preguntó si sucedía algo malo con él¿por qué no le transmitía nada que no fuese admiración por sus habilidades?

Aunque el Coronel lo dudase, era un hombre.

-¡Bien! Pues vamos todos al mismo hotel¿no¡Qué gran coincidencia! Ah, dejadme que os presente a mi familia y amigos-escuchó llegar lejana la voz del moreno-. Ella es mi mujer, Riza Hawkeye- extendió la mano para que la rubia se acercara, reluciendo en su dedo un anillo de bodas. Hubo besos en las mejillas, saludos, continuó presentando a los compañeros de equipo- y finalmente, nuestro hijo, Edward.

¿Su…qué¿Cuándo habían decido que él sería…?

¡¡Otra cosa por la cual vengarse de ese…ese…!!

-¡Ey, ven aquí!-lo llamó- ¡Saluda como es debido!-le ordenó. Edward lo miró de manera asesina, odiaba recibir órdenes. Pero todo era por devolverle el cuerpo a Al, tuvo que recordar por enésima vez. Luego las misiones serían las de siempre, seguro.

Saludó a sus protegidos como si de verdad aquello fuese una reunión de viejos amigos y después, todos juntos menos los mastodontes, quienes se quedaron separados varios pasos llevando las maletas, se dirigieron al hotel.

Era un lujar lujoso, para algo eran familia directa del Generalísimo. Había una hermosa piscina interior que podía verse desde el apartamento que le fue asignado. Le tocaba dormir con el Coronel y Amstrong. Perfecto¿por qué no era como con Riza¡Igualdad de condiciones! Ella tenía su propio cuarto.

-Sólo hay dos cuartos.-hizo notar, repasando el lugar mil veces.

-Lo único que quedaba, enano.

-¡¡¡Maldito…!!! Argh, dormiré en el sofá si hace falta.

-Dudo que nos dé tiempo de dormir, estaremos de misión-le recordó-, o al menos no dormiremos todos a la vez. Así que con dos cuartos hay de sobras.- Edward asumió que debía darle la razón, por mucho que hacerlo lo repatease.

La familia del Generalísimo decidió que el primer día irían a la playa. Por supuesto, Edward y los demás hicieron ver que los acompañaban por el simple placer de bañarse en el agua salada. Riza sería la encargada de quedarse vigilando desde una casa cercana con el rifle preparado por si algún percance ocurría: por algo era la mejor disparando.

-Bien, Ed. Ahí va tu parte de la misión-Roy le apoyó una mano en el hombro, y al otro lado le habló en la oreja, rozándosela con los labios-, ve a jugar con el niño menor no sea que con los otros vayas a ahogarte.-Edward retorció en un pellizco la mano que tenía sobre él, obligándole a apartarla aunque no mostró signos de dolor.

-Lo mataré, lo mataré, lo mataré…-se repitió así mismo en voz baja mientras se acercaba a la orilla del agua donde el menor construía un castillo de arena.

-¿De verdad serán sólo amigos o militares?-inquirió una chica de largos cabellos rizados, aburrida mientras contemplaba la escena de dos familias bañándose juntas en la playa.

-No sé qué decirte. El soplo asegura que la única vigilancia son aquellos dos tipos gigantescos, pero me pregunto cómo es que para la familia del Generalísimo requieren de tan poca vigilancia.-respondió su mellizo, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared a su lado. La chica dejó colgar los brazos por la ventana.

-Que asco, no sé cómo vamos a capturarlos si no podemos asegurarnos de que esa gente no se meterá.

-No te preocupes, los controlaremos. Esta noche es el ataque, así que prepárate y deja las quejas para si sale mal. Leivne depende de esto.

-Sí pero…No sé, ese niño coincide tanto con a ese que llaman el Alquimista Nacional a favor del pueblo o algo así…

-Bah, tonterías de la gente. El ejército existe para su propio placer, jamás para ayudar al pueblo.-la voz del muchacho se volvió fría y cruel, como siempre que la milicia era nombrada.

-…Tienes razón.- respondió con tristeza la chica.

Volvían caminando al hotel a las siete de la tarde. El niño pareció encariñarse con el rubio, por lo que se vio obligado a estar todo el rato junto a él para placer de la hermana del Generalísimo y su marido. En realidad a él no le importaba, le agradaban los niños…Sin embargo, le recordaban demasiado a la pequeña Nina.

Sólo se distrajo un segundo. Y durante ese segundo, el niño se lanzó sobre la carretera para recoger la pelota que se le había escapado. A continuación todo sucedió muy rápido: sin pensárselo dos veces, Edward saltó hacia el crío, lo empujó para apartarlo de la trayectoria de un vehículo que no lo había visto. Edward no fue tampoco golpeado, sin embargo tropezó con la pelota que seguía en el suelo y cayó justo cuando se escuchó el frenazo.

Todos se acercaron para saber su estado. Un hilo de sangre caía por su cabeza y había perdido la consciencia. Roy se aseguró de que las heridas no eran preocupantes.

- Havoc, llame a la ambulancia.-sujetó entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo del adolescente, sabiendo que aquel golpe no era muy serio para él y que lo moviese no iba a ser un problema para esa pequeña herida. Lo tumbó en la acera, después de que la hermana del Generalísimo colocara una toalla. Agarró su camisa, la rasgó por la parte inferior y después de examinar la herida, vendó con delicadeza la frente del rubio para detener la hemorragia. Varios peatones se acercaron a ver lo ocurrido, el conductor a pedir disculpas, hasta que finalmente se escuchó el sonido de la ambulancia acercándose.

-Al me va a matar.-murmuró, sin dejar de observar al chico. Se subió en el vehículo y sus subordinados supieron que su lugar estaba a la vera de la familia del Generalísimo. No obstante, la preocupación en ellos era palpable.

Llegaron al lugar y después de curar mejor la herida, llevaron al chico a un cuarto para asegurarse de que no había problemas internos y de que despertaba. Roy se sacó la camisa rota quedando con el bañador y se sentó en el asiento que había al lado de su cama. El rubio tenía el rostro vuelto al otro lado y de repente comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y se giró hacia él. Se retorció y apretó la sábana con fuerza.

-Lo siento-logró escuchar el Coronel antes de llamar a las enfermeras-, lo siento-sollozó-. Madre, Al…perdón…

-Acero…-se acercó a él de nuevo, dejándose caer en la silla incrédulo de lo que veían sus ojos. Sabía que Edward sufría por lo ocurrido, se sentía culpable y la agonía lo recorría por dentro…Pero saberlo era una cosa, y verlo otra. Su mano se movió sola, primero a su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla para atrapar una de las lágrimas que caían.

Cogió su mano.

-Está bien, Ed. Está bien, descansa.

Y como un conjuro mágico, aquellas simples palabras calmaron el corazón del pequeño alquimista. Cuando Edward despertó, ya eran las doce de la noche. Intentó moverse, no obstante algo se lo impedía. Al fin se dio cuenta de que era la cabeza de su superior y le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, desperezándolo al instante.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-fue el contraataque del Coronel.

-¿Eh?-estaba confuso de que no se hubiese vuelto contra él. Roy lo sabía…por una vez, dejaría estar aquel comportamiento. Ya tenía su recompensa por aquello: haber visto a Acero como en realidad era.

-Que cómo te encuentras. Aunque con el golpe que me has propinado, supongo que bien.- sonrió.

-Oh.-malditas sonrisas.

-Llamaré a la enfermera. Si estás recuperado, lo mejor es que volvamos al hotel y continuemos con nuestra misión.

-¿Pero qué ha ocurrido? –arrugó la frente-Está todo confuso…-Roy le señaló la frente y le golpeó ligeramente con el dedo- ¡Auch!- se llevó ambas manos al lugar, notando las vendas.

-Protegiste al otro enano y saliste tú herido.

-Usted…-quiso gritarle cuatro palabras bien dichas, pero el Coronel puso la mano en sus hombros y le empujó hacia atrás. No hizo fuerza, sin embargo al no esperarse algo así Edward se dejó caer hacia atrás.

-Descansa mientras relleno el papeleo del alta.-no era una petición. Cuando desapareció por la puerta, Edward se tapó hasta la nariz con la sábana.

-Así que es él quien ha agarrado mi mano…-dijo a la nada, notando todavía un calorcito en su mano de carne y huesos, reconociendo que el sobrenombre del Alquimista de la Llama pegaba con Roy demasiado.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del hospital rondaba ya la una de la madrugada. Edward fue a entrar felizmente en el hotel cuando Roy lo jaló del brazo y lo abrazó de sorpresa.

-¡Oh hijo mío¡Qué preocupado estaba!

-¿¡Pero q…!?

-Sssh…-susurró, pegando la boca a su oído. Otra vez tan cerca que sentía su aliento como si casi fuera parte de él mismo- Ha ocurrido algo. La ventana del apartamento de Riza está rota. No sé cómo nadie ha escuchado el estruendo, pero nos viene bien para saber que debemos actuar, enterarnos de quién se ha metido allí y rescatar a los objetivos.

-¿Cómo?

-Yendo a nuestro cuarto y haciendo ver que dormimos.

Edward asintió, separándose de él con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Estoy bien, papá! Tranquilo, vamos a dormir.

Roy mantuvo una mano alrededor de Edward en sentido protector, y el chico intentó no olvidar que era por una misión y que morderle para que la apartase levantaría sospechas. Entraron en el apartamento, Roy comentó que Amstrong debía estar descansando en el otro cuarto y que ellos debían ir al otro.

-Toda precaución es poca.-respondió Mustang al gesto de la cara de Edward cuando hizo ver que lo mandaba a lavarse los dientes. Mientra Edward lo hacía, el apareció y cerró la puerta del baño. No había ventanas y al parecer, tampoco dispositivos de espionaje.

-Acero, este es el plan. Entraran cuando crean que estamos dormidos para encargarse de que así sea.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Ellos han descubierto que somos militares, pero creen que nosotros dos no sabemos que lo saben. Bien, lo utilizaremos a nuestro favor. Cuando entren en la habitación, les rompemos hasta los dientes y después seguimos a esos con el rastreador que lleva la hermana del Generalísimo y que no encontrarán.

-¿Dónde lo lleva?

-Pequeño pervertido, no quieras saberlo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Segunda misión: La recompensa (capítulo final)**

**"**-Si lo haces bien-dijo mientras lo soltaba, le rozó la mejilla con la punta de los dedos-, habrá recompensa."


	2. Segunda Misión: La recompensa

_L__ Sólo hubo un comentario (gracias sis linda). A pesar de todo aquí está la segunda parte, donde al fin se nota que es un shonen-ai/yaoi . Antes de todo quiero aclarar que NO veo a Edward como un Uke (algo así como la parte "femenina" de la relación), y no me gusta nada que lo comparen con una chica (jo, es que para ver a Roy con una "mujer", leo RoyXRiza que también me encanta esa pareja (tengo fanfictions que lo confirman XD), porque NO creo que lo parezca, cosa que transmito a través de Roy: Edward tiene el pelo largo y es bajo, vale (dejemos el hecho de que existen mujeres altas con pelo corto), pero a mí parecer tiene cuerpo de hombre (si no fuese así, no babearía por él (debo recordar…que es…un dibujo…). Y no creo además que le gustase ser el Uke, por favor, con ese carácter XD, así que también quiero dejar claro que si en el fic sale "recibiendo", es sólo porque Roy tiene más experiencia (durante la parte no descrita puedes suceder muchas cosas¿no?)._

_Bueno, mi Sis me pidió continuación después de leer la segunda parte, así que dependiendo de los comentarios intentaré escribir más (gomen sis ) ._

_Avisos, desclaimer y demás en el primer capítulo, si estás aquí es que ya lo viste¿no?_

****

**_Como flechas en el corazón_**

**Segunda misión: La recompensa**

Cuando estuvieron fuera del hospital rondaba ya la una de la madrugada. Edward fue a entrar felizmente en el hotel cuando Roy lo jaló del brazo y lo abrazó de sorpresa.

-¡Oh hijo mío¡Qué preocupado estaba!

-¿¡Pero q…!?

-Sssh…-susurró, pegando la boca a su oído. Otra vez tan cerca que sentía su aliento como si casi fuera parte de él mismo- Ha ocurrido algo. La ventana del apartamento de Riza está rota. No sé cómo nadie ha escuchado el estruendo, pero nos viene bien para saber que debemos actuar, enterarnos de quién se ha metido allí y rescatar a los objetivos.

-¿Cómo?

-Yendo a nuestro cuarto y haciendo ver que dormimos.

Edward asintió, separándose de él con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Estoy bien, papá! Tranquilo, vamos a dormir.

Roy mantuvo una mano alrededor de Edward en sentido protector, y el chico intentó no olvidar que era por una misión y que morderle para que la apartase levantaría sospechas. Entraron en el apartamento, Roy comentó que Amstrong debía estar descansando en el otro cuarto y que ellos debían ir al otro.

-Toda precaución es poca.-respondió Mustang al gesto de la cara de Edward cuando hizo ver que lo mandaba a lavarse los dientes. Mientra Edward lo hacía, el apareció y cerró la puerta del baño. No había ventanas y al parecer, tampoco dispositivos de espionaje.

-Acero, este es el plan. Entraran cuando crean que estamos dormidos para encargarse de que así sea.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Ellos han descubierto que somos militares, pero creen que nosotros dos no sabemos que lo saben. Bien, lo utilizaremos a nuestro favor. Cuando entren en la habitación, les rompemos hasta los dientes y después seguimos a esos con el rastreador que lleva la hermana del Generalísimo y que no encontrarán.

-¿Dónde lo lleva?

-Pequeño pervertido, no quieras saberlo.

Tal y como Roy dijo, pocos minutos después de meterse en la cama y cerrar los ojos unas sombras, muy silenciosas, se internaron en la instancia. Espalda contra espalda, no hizo falta señal para que sus piernas golpearan al individuo que se puso delante de cada uno. Cuando estuvieron en el suelo, Edward golpeó con el automail en la cabeza a uno para dormirlo y Roy le pateó en el estómago, dejándolo encorvado y sacando saliva. Los cogieron a ambos y los amarraron juntos, creando el adolescente una jaula para que no pudiesen escapar. El Coronel avisó en recepción de lo ocurrido y después corrieron en pijama a coger el coche de Havoc, que los despistados secuestradores olvidaron retocar para que no funcionase "por si acaso", lo que a parecer de ellos dos hubiese sido más sensato, para pisarle los talones a los secuestradores.

El lugar era una fábrica abandonada. Aparcaron en un descampado lejano una vez lo supieron y se acercaron en la oscuridad a ellos. Se subieron a un árbol para tener mejor panorámica.

-Dos tipejos apostados fuera, por esa ventana veo… ¡Ah! Son la Teniente y los demás, los tienen amordazados. A Amstrong han tenido que dormirlo, ya me extraña que unas cuerdas sean suficientes para su fuerza. Havoc morirá si no le devuelven su tabaco…

-¡Coronel!-lo devolvió a la realidad de sus divagaciones el rubio.

-Sí, sí. Allí está la familia del Generalísimo, una chica esta de cuclillas delante de su hermana…Y en la puerta hay un chico. Se parecen. Aunque claro, ella está más buena.

-¡¡Coronel!!

-Sssh, Acero, baja la voz-le recriminó. Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

Bajaron del árbol. Era fácil acabar con los guardias de fuera, y los que dentro no hubiesen visto. El problema era que quizá eso obligaría a los secuestradores a utilizar a los rehenes, y si había heridos…Bueno, era mejor no pensar en eso -. Vamos, le pateamos el culo a esos dos en silencio y ya pensaremos qué hacer a continuación.

-Ah, bonito plan. Menudo jefe me ha tocado…-murmuró entre dientes para sí mismo. Los dos individuos que custodiaban la puerta al fin se distrajeron al pedirle el uno al otro que le encendiese el cigarrillo. Ese momento aprovecharon Edward y Roy para ir a atacar. Sabían que le estaba prohibido usar la alquimia porque la luz y las llamas atraerían la atención de los demás delincuentes: todo a puño limpio. Bien, no tenían problema alguno con eso.

Edward golpeó con el automail a uno de ellos, se lo cargó a la espalda y lo lanzó al suelo con maestría. Para su desgracia el tipo sacó una navaja del pantalón e intentó herirlo, acertando en la pierna de verdad. Eso enfureció al rubio, quien le golpeó con furia en la mano y después en la cabeza, haciendo que se desvaneciese. Se sacó un calcetín.

-¿Qué haces, Acero?-siseó el Coronel, sujetando por la camisa al otro guardia, desmayado.

-Venganza.-gruñó poniéndole el trozo de tela maloliente en la boca.

-Así que utilizas calcetines en verano y con pijama para ese propósito…Interesante. Como sea…Ven, vamos a esconderlos allí.-propuso, señalando una especie de carretilla al lado de la pared. Era alta y estrecha, en su interior había bolsas, ropa, maderas y todo tipo de cosas extrañas y ya inservibles. Cargaron cada uno a su contrincante y lo llevaron a rastras hasta allí. Fue cuando estaban cubriéndoles que les llegó la voz.

-¿Eh, Raine, Leponzle, dónde estáis?-un hombre abrió la puerta del lugar. Veloz, Roy le hizo un barrido a Edward para tirarlo al suelo. Al rubio no le dio tiempo de quejarse, sobre él hizo que ambos rodaran hasta colocarse debajo de la carretilla. Sujetó con sus manos las del adolescente y con sus piernas las suyas.

-Maldito Cor…-fue a quejarse él. Roy pensó dos opciones para acallarlo, y la primera se le hizo dolorosa y poco eficiente. No, golpearlo con su propia cabeza estaba descartado. Así que con violencia juntó sus rostros y besó al rubio, preguntándose si se vería capaz de detenerse después. Este se revolvió, intentando liberarse de él. El Coronel le mordió el labio. Por la sorpresa Edward se detuvo. Se quedaron separados por unos centímetros, la boca del hombre estaba suspendida sobre la suya de tal manera que aunque levemente, todavía había rozamiento. Roy se acercó de nuevo a él, y como una nueva mala costumbre, puso la boca sobre su oreja. Mucho más cerca que las otras veces, los labios le rozaban la oreja y el aliento lo golpeaba.

-Nos vas a delatar. Quieto, callado.-Edward quiso decirle algo, pero su cabeza daba vueltas y tenía un ruido que no le dejaba prestar atención: los latidos de su corazón. Eran tan fuertes que lo único que se vio capaz de escuchar fueron las palabras de su superior, ni tan siquiera las suyas propias.

Fuera, el tipo seguía llamando a sus amigos. Roy liberó una de las manos de Edward y cogió una piedra, con un ágil, simple y ligero movimiento la lanzó contra un árbol. El sonido resonó en la noche.

-¿Qué ha sido eso¿Chicos?-antes de acercarse allí, cargando su arma, hizo una señal dentro del lugar. Salieron tres hombres más: uno lo acompañó al interior del bosque y los otros dos se quedaron custodiando la entrada.

La mano de Roy se colocó esta vez al lado de la de Edward, quien parecía estar más calmado.

Sólo fachada, porque desde el beso sentía que algo dentro de él no estaba bien.

No era normal, no…No era normal que el roce de los labios de Roy le hubiese vuelto tan loco, que sus hormonas le provocaran dolores en el estómago al notar su cintura frotando la barriga de su superior. Las piernas entrelazadas, las manos…

No era normal que un hombre le hiciese sentir todas esas cosas, aunque…

A parte de Alphonse, era el ser humano con el que más interactuaba. De mujeres, con las que más se llevaba eran Winry, a la que hacía siglos que no veía y Riza, con la que compartía dos palabras de vez en cuando.

¿¡Pero qué estaba pensando!?

Roy era un hombre¡un hombre!, daba igual que fuese una parte muy importante de su pequeño mundo, que él ya tenía edad para mantener relaciones y desease tenerlas, que la situación fuese comprometida, que Roy oliese tan irresistiblemente bien, que tuviese una voz tan sensual, que…

¡¡¡Noooo!!!

Él le ODIABA, le odiaba intensamente y sólo estaba con él porque le necesitaba…NO estaba disfrutando aquella sensación, no…

Por su parte, cuando Roy dejó de centrar su atención en la escena para centrarla en Edward y decirle algo, se encontró con su cara toda roja. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados, como discutiendo algo consigo mismo. Se preguntó que debía estar ocurriéndole, hasta que notó algo proveniente del chico que rozaba su cintura y que antes no estaba ahí.

Ah, así que a Edward le gustaban los hombres. Bien, si de algo se había dado cuenta cuando le sujetó la mano mientras dormía fue que el sentimiento que lo invadió no era normal. En ese momento le preocupó más que Edward era menor y que le gustaban las mujeres (o mejor dicho, no le gustaba nada), que el hecho que fuera hombre. Total, él era bisexual.

¡Pero no era momento para eso!

-Hey, enano-murmuró de nuevo a su oído. El vello de Edward se erizó-. Vamos, son cuatro, podemos con ellos. Estos dos para ti y yo voy a por los del bosque.

-Va…Vale.

-Si lo haces bien-dijo mientras lo soltaba, le rozó la mejilla con la punta de los dedos-, habrá recompensa.

-¿E…eh…?

Demasiado tarde, Roy salió de debajo de la carretilla. Edward sabía cuál era su cometido, así que le siguió arrojándose sobre los dos tipos de la puerta. Lo único que hizo fue machacarlos, sin darse cuenta a duras penas de que lo hacía. Tenía un torrente de sensaciones invadiéndolo, dudaba de su sexualidad y todavía sentía en su cuerpo el tacto del de Roy. Más que nunca.

Mustang apareció a los segundos palmeando las manos como si se las limpiase.

-Se estarán quietecitos durante un rato-sonrió complacido-. Bien hecho, Acero-apoyó una mano en su cadera, pasando el brazo por los hombros de Edward e inclinándose sobre él-. Veo que quieres tu recompensa.-sonrió. La sonrisa…la mejor sonrisa que Edward le había visto nunca. Bella, hermosa, no era falsa como todas las demás, ni de superioridad. O acaso fuese cosa de la imaginación…Daba igual…En aquellos instantes su sonrisa se le antojó preciosa.

-No… ¡No sé de qué me habla!-apartó de un golpe la mano que lo mantenía cerca de Roy y la sonrisa de este se ensanchó.

-Ya bueno, tú mírate la entre pierna-rió entrando a la fábrica y sorprendiendo a Edward, tanto por lo dicho como por lo hecho. Sin embargo Roy no le permitió pensar en nada cuando le dijo- . El plan se ha ido a la porra, seguro que saben que algo va mal. Ocho de sus hombres han desaparecido…-un tipo se lanzó de repente encima de Roy. Él había sacado los guantes del bolsillo superior de la camisa de su pijama y se los estaba poniendo con elegancia. Chasqueó los dedos con elegancia- Te dejo encargado de rescatar a los rehenes. Planta superior, ya sabes.

-Eer… ¡sí!-dijo, corriendo hacia las escaleras. Vio a sus compañeros maniatados en un rincón- ¡Coronel!-señaló con la cabeza hacia ellos para que así él los liberase y continuó su ascenso.

Cuando estuvo arriba le sorprendió una puerta abriéndose con violencia. De ella salió un chico. Era alto, por lo menos para Edward. Tenía el cabello castaño escondido en una gran cinta del pelo, los ojos grandes color hierba y una cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo y su mejilla. Debía tener algunos años más que el rubio.

-¿Tú eres el que está montando este escándalo? A ver si es verdad que eres el Alquimista ese amigo del pueblo y todo.-Edward sonrió, complacido. Se pasó la mano por el automail, transformándolo en su arma favorita.

-¿Y qué si lo soy?

-Mmm…Nada-respondió el otro, mostrándole un par de sais-. Una advertencia: son finas, pero letales.

-Ja, ya.-Edward saltó hacia él para aprovechar y echar un vistazo por la puerta entreabierta. Al parecer el otro delincuente no había dañado a los rehenes y ni tan siquiera asomaba por la puerta.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a luchar. Edward se sorprendió de la velocidad del otro, sin embargo no se dejó intimidar. De ninguna de las maneras. El otro chico le intentó golpear en la mano, él lo esquivó con maestría. Se apoyó en el suelo con una mano y lanzó una serie de patadas, dándole en la mejilla. Cuando se puso en pie continuaron atacándose y esquivándose. El castaño intentó golpearle en el estómago y para esquivarlo Edward hizo la lateral, al levantarse quiso golpearle con su arma.

La pelea continuó durante tanto rato, sin agotar a ninguno de los dos que sentían la extraña euforia que a uno le atraviesa la piel cuando siente la muerte cercana, que Roy y los demás los alcanzaron. El chico quiso impedirles la entrada en el cuarto donde se encontraba su hermana, no obstante Edward puso toda la piel en el asadero y le impidió distraerse ni un segundo de la pelea.

En la habitación, al darse cuenta de todo aquello, la chica había cogido al hijo pequeño de la familia y mantenía un cuchillo en la garganta del pequeño. Quiso parecer firme y los miró con el rostro bien elevado. Pero su mano temblaba.

-¡No os mováis!

-¡Coronel!-Riza miró al aludido para que le diese permiso. Él asintió con la cabeza, al fin y al cabo confiaba del todo en la eficacia de la rubia. Ella sacó una pistola del pantalón, sorprendiendo a la chica pues creía que los demás los habían registrado. Ante su expectación, Hawkeye disparó certeramente haciendo que el arma blanca saliese disparada. Después disparó en el hombro de la chica que se vio obligada a soltar al niño por culpa del dolor. Él corrió hasta su madre, que Roy ya había liberado, y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Maldita sea…-sollozó la chica, apretando con fuerza la herida. Roy fue hasta ella y lo agarró de las muñecas, arrancándole un quejido de dolor- Quedas detenida por secuestro y amenaza y blabla.

-¡¡Elric!!-gritó Hawkeye, atrayendo su atención. Soltó a la chica y ordenó a quien fuese que tenía al lado para que la sujetase, ya que sólo tenía una cosa en su cabeza. Al asomarse por la puerta, vio a Edward malherido revolcándose con el otro chico mientras ambos intentaban golpearse. Sería fácil para el rubio si una de las sais no estuviese incrustada en sus dos automails, al parecer en sitios estratégicos para detener su uso. Riza quería disparar pero se movían demasiado como para hacerlo.

-Me va a matar-arqueando una ceja al imaginar qué diría Edward si le salvaba la vida, fue hasta ellos. El secuestrador se puso encima del rubio y levantó el brazo para golpearle el rostro. Se lo agarró con fuerza y lo levantó de un estirón, haciendo que gritase-. Es una pena que le estropees la cara al enano de Acero, hombre.-sus palabras parecían una burla, pero todos pudieron notar que estaban cargadas de ácido puro y su semblante era serio, mortal. Si alguna vez le habían visto poner esa cara, era cuando interrogaban a uno de los sospechosos de la muerte de su mejor amigo, Maes Hughes. Retorció el brazo del chico que siguió retorcijándose y gritando.

-¡¡Quieta!!- escuchó la voz de sus inferiores y se volvió para ver a Amstrong atrapando justo a tiempo a la chica.

-¡¡Suéltalo¡Le haces daño¡Déjale, déjale¡¡Hermano!!-rugió entre lágrimas e intentando, en vano, deshacerse del brazo que Amstrong-¡¡Noooo!!-el Coronel lo lanzó a un lado en el suelo. Él se sujeto dolorido el brazo y Roy chasqueó los dedos hasta crear un círculo de fuego a su alrededor.

-No te muevas o quedarás chamuscado, y dudo que la chica nos perdone¿no?

-¡Joder!-escupió cual fiera el chico- ¡¡Mierdaaaaaaa!!

-¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?-preguntó Edward, ganándose la atención de todos- ¿Por qué habéis armado todo este barullo?

-¿Te crees que se lo diremos a un perro militar?-casi gritó el castaño.

-¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?-volvió a preguntar.

-Para…para salvar a nuestro hermano mayor.-respondió la chica.

-¡¡Lena!!

-¿Qué más da que lo sepan, Pent?- respondió ante la exclamación del chico- Nosotros pertenecemos a una banda… ¡pero no somos delincuentes! Esta es…la primera vez…¡¡Pero es todo culpa de los militares!!-sollozó, quién sabe si por el dolor de la herida o por el dolor de la situación- ¡Ellos creyeron que Leivne estaba involucrado en ese asesinato y lo encarcelaron…¡¡Pero él es inocente!! - Edward sintió un mazo aporreándole en la cabeza. Él los entendía a la perfección, entendía que por un ser al que se ama, se va más allá de la ley. Él mismo había roto una de las leyes más importantes para rescatar el alma de su madre.

-¿Leivne Lepart?-preguntó Farman- ¿El que liberan el viernes?

-¿Có…cómo…?-Lena abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo- ¿Cómo…cómo que lo liberan?

-Se ha encontrado al verdadero culpable.

-Entonces…está… ¿está libre?-se escuchó a Pent susurrar- ¿es libre, lo han soltado¿No es una broma?

-No.-respondió Farman, con su habitual tranquilidad.

-Dios…-la chica se tapó el rostro y se volvió hacia Amstrong, ahogando un sollozo y sorprendiéndole ante esa familiaridad.

-¿Por qué siempre parece que todo sea gracias a Dios?-Roy puso molesto los ojos en blanco- Como sea…él está libre, pero ahora vosotros y vuestros compañeros tenéis cargos en vuestras espaldas. Y por lo que veo sois mayores de edad…

-No pasa nada, Coronel.-se escuchó a la hermana del Generalísimo.

-¿Cómo que…?

-No hay heridos y entiendo por qué lo han hecho. Todos sabemos que no nos iban a hacer daño, mírelos.

-Pero aunque usted me lo pida yo no puedo hacer como si…

-¡Nadie sabe lo que ha ocurrido a parte de nosotros!-intervino Edward- Y lo pide la hermana del Generalísimo…No puede negarse.-no podía permitirlo, él sabía por qué lo habían hecho, cuánto sufrimiento debieron soportar.

-Está bien, está bien-movió con indiferencia la mano-. Pero tenemos que curar a unos cuantos heridos. Alférez Breda, vaya a la casa más cercana y pida ambulancias. Sargento primero Fury, ve al cuartel más cercano y di que si fueron a buscar a unos tipos a un hotel, los liberen porque todo fue un desgraciado malentendido. Al enano de Acero me lo llevo yo.-terminó.

-Coronel, Elric también…

-Teniente, ya lo sé. Pero esas heridas de nada no lo matarán. Yo también tengo cosas que hablar con él. Que el Alférez o Fury les pidan un coche, yo me llevo el del Alférez Havoc-mientras lo escuchaba, incapaz de decir nada, se sacó las sais de los automails y estos volvieron a funcionar a la perfección. Se las lanzó al castaño, pues el fuego ya iba desapareciendo. Él las alcanzó al vuelo y el rubio se puso en pie, moviendo el brazo y la pierna para asegurarse que estaban en plenas facultades. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, Roy lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó literalmente a rastras hasta el vehículo. Lo lanzó dentro.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?

-Bueno, tengo que hablar contigo y darte tu recompensa, pero este no es el mejor lugar. Todavía estamos pagando el apartamento.

-¿Eh¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Espero que el ocultar las pruebas lleve mucho tiempo a esos y no interrumpan…-murmuró para sí mismo Roy, sin prestar atención al rubio.

Llegaron al hotel donde los recepcionistas vieron sorprendidos a los dos pedir la llave y subir al apartamento como si nada. Quisieron detenerlos pero una mirada de Roy y las heridas de Edward bastaron para no hacerlo. Después de recoger a los intrusos no quedaba ningún oficial. Abrió la puerta y cerró con llave. Al menos si Amstrong llegaba pronto se vería obligado a llamar… ¿o rompería la puerta?

-¡¡Suélteme!!

-Sí-comentó con ironía el moreno-, seguro que eso es lo que quieres.- esta vez lanzó a Edward sobre la cama, todavía deshecha.

-¿Qué, qué, qué, quééééé hace?- Edward intentó moverse, pero sin permitírselo Roy se puso a cuatro patas sobre él, con la vista clavada en sus dorados ojos. Sintió el calor de la sangre ardiendo recorrerle todo el rostro. Otra vez apresado. Y para su desgracia no había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que sentía o dejaba de sentir durante la pelea.

…¿Cómo podía un hombre oler tan bien?...lo distrajo su mente.

Consternado, apartó la cara para mirar a un lado. Si los ojos de Roy seguían clavados en los suyos durante mucho rato más, sentía que no podía aguantarse y sería él quien lo besara.

Corazón, tranquilízate…Oh por favor, tranquilízate… 

-Te debo una recompensa.-sonrió desde su posición el Coronel. Ya no importaba la edad, el estatus. Lo que sentía por el rubio no era normal, y sabía que al menos por una parte, el otro le correspondía. Su cuerpo se lo había demostrado.

-No quiero nada, gracias.-musitó quedamente.

-Ya, pero vuelves a ponerte contento-se burló el moreno. Al entender lo que decía, Edward quiso gritarle pero para eso debería mirarlo y…no, mejor no hacerlo-. Ya veo lo que te gusta tenerme encima de ti…

-No es verdad…

-Ya. Una de las cosas que me agradan de ti es que siempre eres sincero. Se te da fatal mentir-Roy cogió en una de sus manos la trenza de Edward, el cual la hizo mientras iban a la fábrica. La deshizo con delicadeza, dejando que el cabello color sol se expandiese por la cama. Cualquiera hubiese dicho que parecía una mujer…Pero no, Edward era hermoso. Hermoso como un hombre. Vale, era bajito y menor de edad, pero era musculoso sin exagerar, su rostro de adolescente maduraba poco a poco y sus ojos dorados…-. Mírame, Acero.

-No.

-Edward, mírame.- Edward. Me ha llamado…Edward. El chico al fin volteó de nuevo el rostro al frente.

-¿Qué piensa hacer? Soy un chico¿o es que no se ha dado cuenta?

-Sí que lo he hecho. Seguro que lo he hecho.

-Entonces¿qué va a hacer?

-El amor.

-No diga gilipolleces.

-Sólo si tú también quieres.-pareció hacer caso omiso a su última frase.

-Pues no, no quiero.

-Men-ti-ro-so. Ya te lo he dicho, mientes mal-inclinó el rostro sobre él y Edward cerró con fuerza los ojos. Roy le besó ambos-. Por eso quería que me miraras.

-¿Por qué quiere hacer esto…conmigo?

-Porque cuando te miro, siento mil flechas atravesándome el corazón.

-¡¡Pero soy un hombre!!-se removió el chico, intentando soltarse de las manos de Roy. Podía soltarse, claro que podía, era fuerte, pero…pero…se sentía tan débil cuando recordaba el sabor de sus labios.

Los ansiaba de nuevo sobre él, los ansiaba tanto que sentía como si explotase.

-Ed, ed-una voz irresistible, una voz sensual, la voz del coronel, la voz de Roy…-. Sé que quieres esto también. Dime¿me das permiso?

-Maldita sea… ¿¡Por qué pregunta!? Ya lo sabe, ya lo sabe. Quiero, claro que quiero. Deseo más que nada obtener mi recompensa.

-Ya no hay paso atrás…-murmuró Roy, besándolo. Ahora ya no quería callarlo, por eso lo hizo pacientemente, con amor. Allí estaba él, uno de los mejores amantes de la historia, con un niño inexperto.

Y a pesar de eso, Roy estaba seguro que disfrutaba él más de los besos de Edward, que no a la inversa.

Se separaron para respirar, jadeantes. Roy liberó las manos de Edward y este las llevó a su pecho, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

-Que no duela.-fue lo único que le dijo. Aquello arrancó una fuerte carcajada a Roy que acabó apoyando la frente en la almohada, al lado de la cabeza del rubio. Después, una vez calmado, la alzó.

-Sólo un poquito, pero luego será placentero. Ya verás.

-Si duele, me vengaré.-gruñó el chico, atrayéndolo hasta sí y besándolo. Cuando se separaron, Roy le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del pijama. Le besó el cuello, lo lamió. Continuó besándole el pecho, mientras el otro dejaba escapar suspiros de placer. Bajó hasta su vientre, lo acarició con la yema de los dedos, le pasó la lengua. Las manos de Edward se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas. Roy estaba a punto de llegar al lugar prohibido.

-Dime que también vas a hacer algo.-se escuchó de repente decir al moreno, interrumpiendo el momento. Edward levantó el rostro para ver la cabeza de Roy, que apoyaba la barbilla en su cintura mientras sujetaba las piernas del rubio-.Ah bueno, ya sabes. Intercambio equivalente. Placer por placer. Luego te dejaré a ti recorrerme entero.-y continuó besándolo.

Instantes después, sus caderas se movían al mismo ritmo.

Volvieron a Central. El Generalísimo les había felicitado con una carta por lo bien que habían cuidado de su familia, lo que sonó a todos bastante irónico. Edward se reunió con Alphonse en la estación y se explicaron las cosas ocurridas en sus aventuras. Tía Pinako y Winry parecían estar bien, molestas porque Edward no las fuese a visitar. Edward le contó lo del secuestro, fuese secreto más allá de alto estado o no, saltándose las partes íntimas.

Las partes íntimas…

Sonrió para sí mientras caminaba al lado de la gran armadura. Sobre aquello, no habían vuelto a hablar. Pero no hacía falta, las miradas lo decían todo. Durante los siguientes días no hubo tiempo para el amor pero…

Bueno, en Central sería más fácil tener encuentros fortuitos.


End file.
